People in Your Neighborhood
Elmo :Oh, who are the people in your neighborhood? :In your neighborhood, in your neighborhood :Oh, who are the people in your neighborhood? :The people that you meet each day Shiny Luminous (approaching): A Sparkle of Life, I am Shiny Luminous! Elmo: Hi, Shiny Luminous, Elmo's never seen a neighbor like you before. Shiny Luminous: Really? So your name is Elmo, huh? Well, Elmo, even at first I wasn't considered a Pretty Cure, I am one of so many. Perhaps I can show you what a Cure does. :Oh, a Pretty Cure can save the day :When trouble's heading in your way :She will not let you cry or fuss :For my name's Shiny Luminous Elmo Because a Pretty Cure's a person in your neighborhood Luminous In your neighborhood, in your neighborhood Both :Oh, a Pretty Cure's a person in your neighborhood :The people that you meet each day Elmo: Usually, a neighbor departs after meeting Elmo, but sometimes it's hard to remember. Shiny Luminous: Don't worry Elmo, not all neighbors do that, so I would like to join you on a walk. Lucia Nanami: Hi, you two. I'm Lucia Nanami, a Mermaid Princess from the North Pacific. I just read the text that every character gets to meet each other like a neighbor. Elmo: Really? Shiny Luminous: So, Lucia, what type of neighbor are you? Lucia: I'm a Mermaid Princess, so I am going to show you this. Pink Pearl Voice! *instant transformation* Upgrade my outfit and hold the headpiece. I'm going to fire up the Pichi-Pichi Voice Live Start. :Oh, a singer loves to sing a song :In case some things in life look wrong :Come ocean or the green dry land :She sings her heart out loud and grand Elmo Because a singer is a person in your neighborhood Luminous In your neighborhood Lucia In your neighborhood All :Oh, a singer is a person in your neighborhood :The people that you meet each day Lucia: And now, my real song! :Listen to our show :Hear my own melody :Sing it with me softy :Keep the lyrics inside your heart :My own singing song, I'm sending you a message :Through the words that I sing! my message is aimed at you! :The beat, I create in my heart, is the beat I sing.. to this song! :Splash dream, the dream that shows you with me :You say by chance I say by destiny :Destiny that guides my heartbeat to you :Splash dream! It's nothing but another splash dream! :A dream that shows me all the things that my heart really needs to know! (Elmo and Shiny Luminous cheer) Sailor Mars: Hey, you guys, Sailor Mars right here. I heard somebody singing. Elmo: Oh, boy! Another neighbor! Can Sailor Mars tell Elmo what kind of neighbor she is? Sailor Mars: I'm a Sailor Senshi soldier; and not just any Soldier, I'm the Soldier of Fire. You can refer to me as a Sailor Scout. Shiny Luminous: And what does a Sailor Senshi Scout Soldier do? Sailor Mars: Glad you asked, Luminous. :Oh, a Sailor Soldier can go fast :She has the powers that could last :An enemy she has to fight :In almost every day and night Elmo Because a Sailor Scout's a person in your neighborhood Luminous In your neighborhood Lucia In your neighborhood All :Oh, a Sailor Scout's a person in your neighborhood :The people that you meet each day the Sesame Street cast :Oh, who are the people in your neighborhood? :In your neighborhood, in your neighborhood :Oh, who are the people in your neighborhood? :The people that you meet :When you're walking down the street :The people that you meet each day Category:Sesame Street Category:Songs Category:Crossovers